L'Héritier des Trois
by Light of sun
Summary: Harry, battu et abusé depuis un long moment par son oncle, en vint au point à penser au suicide. Il va alors rencontrer Merlin qui va lui donner une mission, empêcher Balthazar de s'emparer du monde. Il va devoir aller pour cela, dans le passé, en 1975.
1. Prologue

Clack ! Clack ![coup de ceinture]

**- ... Pitié oncle V...Vernon, arrête t...t...toi.**

Bien sûr, il ne l'écouta pas et continua de le fouetter avec sa ceinture, une lueur de folie présente dans ses yeux. Cela durait depuis environ 3 bon mois, 3 mois à endurer ce calvaire. Lorsque ce n'était pas Vernon qui le fouettait, c'était Pétunia qui l'attachait dehors, pendu au bout d'une laisse, qui elle même était accrocher à la grange. Il n'avait reçut aucune lettre de ses amis. Pourtant, habituellement, il lui écrivait pour lui dire comment il allait mais, cette année rien, pas même une petite carte pour Noël. Décidément, c'était très étrange mais, revenons-en à Harry. Celui-ci, toujours accrocher les poignets en l'air, les pieds pendant dans le vide, pleurait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute, suppliant, sans rien pouvoir y changer, son oncle d'arrêter. Son dos était complètement en charpie, des lambeaux de chairs pendant mollement dans le vide, du sang s'écoulant abondamment des plaies. Vernon en eut finalement assez et partit, un sourire particulièrement mauvais au lèvre et, l'air ravie. Harry lui, des sanglot secouant sont corps douloureux, se traina sur son lit, se roula en boule et s'endormit. Ce fut dans un long hurlement qu'il se réveilla. Ses plaies venait de se réouvrir et, elle lui faisait un mal de chien.

**- Je suis sûr que si je venais à disparaitre, il serait tous content. Pfff, même pas capable d'écrire au moins une lettre, il se prétende être mes amis. Mmmffff, il vont m'entendre ceux-là**, marmonna tout seul Harry, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour ne recevoir aucune lettre de Ron et Hermione.

Excédé par son comportement, il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et se leva difficilement. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche froide rapide, se dirigea dans la cuisine et commença à faire le déjeuner, en essayant péniblement de rester debout. Il réussit, non sans difficulté, à le terminer juste à temps et à poser les couverts sur la table, avant que toute la petite famille n'arrive dans la cuisine. Vernon, d'humeur inhabituellement joyeuse ce matin-là, regarda Harry avec un grand sourire, un éclat quelque peu dément dans les yeux. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, eut un frisson, ayant soudainement peur de se retrouver seul à seul avec _lui_. Lorsqu'il eut terminer de débarrasser la table, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, ayant un minime espoir que Vernon l'oublierait. Hélas, son vœu ne fut pas exaucer. Alors qu'il allait refermer sa porte, le gros pieds de son oncle la bloqua, faisant rempart de son corps. Impuissant, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de le faire rentrer, des tremblements agitant tout son corps. Il essaya, bien sûr, d'échapper à la poigne de son oncle mais, en vain. Vernon se passa la langue sur les lèvres, un fin sourire sur le visage.

**- Alors le monstre, on est plus capable de s'échapper hein ? Tu veux peut-être un coup de main, monstre, hein ? Qu'en dis-tu ?**

Harry eut un air terrifier, ne voulant pas s'imaginer ce que son oncle voulait dire par-là. Ainsi, sans qu'il ne puisse rien empêcher, son corps encore trop faible, son oncle abusa de lui au moins trois fois et, il le laissa ensuite pleurer tout son saoul, tandis que lui, satisfait, allait se coucher. Harry, horrifier de ce qu'il venait de vivre, n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, il était comme dans une sorte de transe, son corps bougeant tout seul. Il se dirigea ainsi dans la cuisine, du sang coulant en continu d'entre ses jambes, n'ayant sur le dos que son boxer déchirer comme seul vêtement. Il ouvrit alors le tiroir, prit un couteau et, il se le planta dans le cœur. Sa tante, qui sortait du salon, le vit et, elle poussa un cri inhumain, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit enfin comment elle était habiller, elle sut tout de suite ce qu'il c'était passer. Bien sûr, elle n'aimait pas la magie mais, personne ne méritait ce que Vernon avait fait subir à son neveu. D'ailleurs, ils méritaient tous la prison, on ne violait pas un enfant ainsi, surtout pas un enfant magique, c'était bien trop dangereux.

Harry lui, pendant ce temps, se réveillait dans un endroit entièrement fait de blanc.

***Ainsi, c'est comme ça qu'est fait le paradis... Chouette, je vais pouvoir voir mes parents*.**

Malheureusement pour lui, il se trompait lourdement. Il n'était non pas au paradis mais, entre deux-mondes. Cette endroit, personne n'y avait jamais eu accès, excepter Merlin lui-même. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, il montre les crocs. Merlin arrivait vers Harry, sa cape flottant tout autour de lui à chaque pas, ses yeux étonnamment blanc, fixé durement sur Harry. Celui-ci, l'ayant finalement aperçut, retint avec grand peine un frisson de peur, sentant qu'il devait à tout prit quitter cette endroit, ne s'y sentant nullement en sécurité.

**- Bonjour mon enfant, je me présente, mon nom est Myrddin. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite ici ?**

**- Eh bien, j'aimerais le savoir moi aussi**, murmura Harry, tout en déglutissant difficilement, regardant légèrement plus à gauche de ce Myrddin, sans toutefois le fixer dans les yeux.

Myrddin eut l'air étrange, pendant un instant puis, un éclair de compréhension passa fugitivement dans ses yeux. Il passa deux doigts sous le menton d'Harry et, le fixant dans les yeux, regarda tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Le jeune homme, toujours tremblant, avait bien du mal à respirer. Myrddin le rassura alors, lui disant qu'il ne voulait aucun mal. Harry, ayant bien du mal à le croire, finit tout de même par acquiescer, ne voulant pas offenser son hôte. Après un long moment de silence, Myr parla finalement, l'air satisfait de ce qu'il venait de voir.

**- Tu as eu de dure épreuve à traverser, mon enfant. Je suis si fier de toi, même après tout ce que tu as traverser, tu n'as jamais baisser les bras, préférant lutter que de te laisser faire. Tu es vraiment digne de tes ancêtre.**

Harry eut un air étrange, regardant Myr de travers.

**- Vous connaissiez mes ancêtres ?**,dit-il, les yeux exagérément écarquiller et la bouche grande ouverte.

Myr partit à rire, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

**- Bien sûr que je connais tes ancêtres, mon petit. D'ailleurs, ils sont très connues dans ton époque. Aaaahh, cette cher Rowena, comme elle me manque**

**- R...ROWENA ?**, s'étrangla Harry, avalant sa salive de travers.

Myrddin en rit d'ailleurs un grand coup, tout en lui tapant dans le dos afin de l'aider.

**- Oui mon garçon, Rowena comme dans Rowena Serdaigle. Tes ancêtres Godric Griffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle font partie de ta famille, ils t'ont d'ailleurs léguer tout ce qu'ils avaient, Rowena ayant eu une prédiction sur toi. Ainsi, elle ta fait un compte à Gringotts au nom de Kylian à l'époque de tes parents, c'est-à-dire en 1976. Tu rentreras en 6e années, tout comme eux. J'ai également une mission pour toi, mon petit.** Myr eut un petit rire en voyant l'expression perplexe sur le visage d'Harry.**Je sais que c'est soudain petit mais, fait moi confiance, au moins pour cette fois. Pour t'aider, je vais te donner mon vrai nom. Je me nomme en fait Merlin ****mais, on me nomme souvent Myrddin.** Il explosa de rire face au yeux exorbité d'Harry, tentant, en vain, de reprendre son souffle.**Pardonne moi petit alors, comme je disait, ta mission est très simple, elle consiste à anéantir Balthazar, un puissant mage noir qui, pour s'emparer du plus de pouvoir possible, à tuer Voldemort. En plus de Balthazar, j'aimerais que tu apprennes à Peter ce qu'est le vrai sens de l'amitié. Il n'est pas encore à la solde des ténèbres et, je ne veux PAS que cela arrive. Le plus que tu détruira de mangemort, le plus tu augmentera tes chances de gagner, même si elle sont infiniment minime, en comparaison de ton pouvoir avec celui de Balthazar. Je vais donc débloquer ta magie, ton sceau étant activer depuis ta naissance, tu n'es qu'à un centième de ta vrai puissance.** Merlin eu un petit sourire en coin et, la main tendu vers lui, récita son incantation.

**- J'en appelle au Feu et au Vent, j'en appelle au pouvoir destructeurs de l'eau et de la Terre, des Ténèbres et de la lumière. Que le sceau de Sedmoneros se perde à tout jamais dans le néant. **

Une grande lumière entoura alors Harry, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux, tellement elle était forte. Lorsque la lumière disparut, Harry se sentit comme s'il renaissait. Il se sentait infiniment puissant et, il avait l'étrange impression que son pouvoir n'en était qu'au début, qu'il n'était pas encore complet.

**- Comme tu auras pu le remarquer, tu as une impression de vide, comme s'il te manquait encore du pouvoir. Ceci est normal, cela se résorberas au fil des entrainements que tu feras une fois rendu dans le passé. Bonne chance jeune Harry, que la force des éléments et de Gaïa soit avec toi**

Harry vit le monde autour de lui commencer à se faire trouble et, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance, fut Merlin mettre quelque chose dans sa poche et lui adresser un sourire, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.


	2. Découverte de son Héritage

Un grognement se fit entendre de la chambre 107, du chaudron baveur. Harry, ou plutôt Kylian, revenait enfin à lui. Ses paupières papillonnèrent dix secondes avant qu'il ne les ouvres sur le monde. Il grogna, son dos encore douloureux et, regarda tout autour de lui. Il sut immédiatement ou il se trouvait et, avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Kyl ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il prit un serviette, se la passa sur le visage et, se regarda enfin dans le miroir. Un cri de surprise s'ensuivit. Ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas possible, il n'était pas aussi ….. beau. Ses yeux, au lieu d'être vert, était maintenant d'un blanc pur, des paillettes or, bleu et jaune se promenant un peu partout dedans. Ses cheveux, maintenu en catogan, arrivait dans le bas de son dos. Ils étaient également blanc pur et, il avait de fine mèches rouge, or, bleu, bronze, Jaune et Noir. Ses vêtements également avait changer. On lui avait troquer son boxer contre un chandail blanc, les manches relevé jusqu'au coude, le col ouvert montrant sa poitrine _très_ muscler. Il portait un pantalon fin brun, qui tombait sur des bottillons noirs. À sa taille se trouvait une épée et, en regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que c'était celle de Godric. Il y avait également un bourse blanche sans fond. Il se fit une note mentale de remercier Merlin s'il le revoyait un jour. Il avait de petit gant blanc aux mains, un bracelet ouvragé avec inscrit son nom sur le dessus et, trois bague différente. Une au blason de Godric, une autre avec ceux des Poufsouffles et, la dernières au Blason des Serdaigles. Un collier, ouvragé dans de l'argent pur, trônait fièrement dans son cou, attirant l'attention au premier coup d'œil. On y voyait un lion, un blaireau et un aigle jouant ensemble, avec le château de Poudlard en arrière plan. Harry eut un grognement, trouvant qu'il ne passerait pas inaperçu. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il vit un objet sur une table de nuit. C'était un coffre ouvragé, fait avec les armoiries de Merlin. D'ailleurs, il y avait un mot sur le dessus.

**- Donne lui de l'amour, du chaud et tu y trouveras une merveilleuse surprise lorsqu'il sortira. Profites-en pour aller à Gringotts. Bonne chance petit Harry et, que la force des éléments et de Gaïa t'accompagne** lut-il à mit voix.**-C'est qui encore cette Gaïa, je te jure, si c'est une blague de sa part, je l'étrangle,** marmonna-t-il à mi-voix. C'était signé Merlin.

Harry eut un petit soupir, levant les yeux au ciel devant la lettre et, ouvrant le coffre, se retint de pousser un cri. Dedans, il y avait un œuf mais, pas n'importe lequel, c'était un œuf de Phœnix. Il mit le coffre de l'œuf dans sa bourse, qu'il avait autour de la taille, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Il soupira, il ne voulait pas être le centre des attentions mais, on dirait que c'était rater. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il entendait déjà les gens murmurer sur son passage et, d'autre s'étouffer à la vue de ses cheveux ou encore d'autre l'ignorer complètement. Il se dirigea vers Tom, lui adressa un petit sourire et lui dit, à voix basse.

**- Bonjour, j'aimerais avoir un verre de Fire Whisky s'il vous plait.**

Tom eut un regard sceptique, se demandant sûrement s'il n'était pas trop jeune. Il haussa finalement les épaules, lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesça de la tête.

**- Tout de suite m'sieur.**

Kylian lui fit un petit sourire et joua avec ses bagues, perdu dans ses pensées. Ces lorsqu'on lui déposa un verre devant lui qu'il revint au présent. Il fit un signe de tête au barman, vida son verre tranquillement et, une fois satisfait, fit signe à Tom de venir le voir.

**- Dites, vous n'auriez pas du papier et un crayon avec vous Tom ?**

**- Oui, je dois certainement avoir ceci m'sieur, pourquoi ?**

Kylian lui sourit, jouant toujours avec ses bagues.

**- J'aimerais écrire au Directeur de Poudlard.**

**- Pas besoin m'sieur, le Directeur doit passer dans la journée, lui dit-il avec un sourire au lèvre.**

Kylian le remerciât, lui fit un signe d'adieu et s'engagea vers la gauche. Il tapota les briques et, le passage s'ouvra. Un sourire au lèvres, il se dirigea tranquillement vers Gringotts, se demandant comment il pourrait accéder à son coffre sans la clé. Finalement, il abandonna pour le moment et, tout en rentrant dans la banque, se dirigea vers Gripsec. Il demanda au Gobelin de lui parler à part et, rendu dans une pièce insonoriser par ses soins, se présenta.

**- Je suis vraiment désoler d'avoir agis ainsi mais, je crois que c'est mieux que personne n'entende mon nom pour l'instant. J'aimerais être tranquille avant d'arriver à l'école. Donc, je me présente, mon nom est Kylian Serdaigle Griffondor Poufsouffle. L'ont ma dit que j'avais un compte ici.**

Le Gobelin eut tout de suite un air effaré, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il se reprit rapidement, fit signe à Kylian d'attendre et, sans perdre une minute, sortit de la pièce. Il revint environ une demi-heure plus tard, accompagné d'au moins une bonne vingtaine d'autre Gobelin. Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui et Kylian, exaspérer mais, tout de même amuser, leur demanda de se redresser.

**- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis l'ancêtre de trois des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard qu'ont doit me prendre pour le Messie**, rit-il.**Je ne veux pas qu'on me considèrent différemment que les autres clients, même si je suis certainement différent en bien des aspects**, rit-il une nouvelle fois.

Les Gobelins firent signe qu'ils avaient compris et, prenant la suite de dix d'entre eux, il se dirigea vers son coffre. Kylian eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la porte, ne pouvant croire que la pièce ou se trouvait son compte soit aussi énorme. Elle faisait au moins cent fois, si ce n'est plus, la taille de son compte en 1996. Il regarda un des gobelins et, celui-ci lui dit d'apposer ses mains sur la porte et qu'elle ferait le reste. Faisant ce qu'on lui avait dit, il apposa ses mains sur la porte. Il ressentit une petit piqûre sur la paume de sa main droite et, un déclic se fit entendre. Il enleva ses mains et, regarda, fasciner, les rouages de la portes se défaire un à un. Il devait y en avoir pas loin de 20 différents, tous plus complexe les uns des autres. Enfin, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il resta ébahit devant son contenu mais, surtout, sa disposition. Elle devait contenir au moins une centaine de caverne différente, tous avec des objets différents, appartenant soit à Griffondor, à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle. Il commença par aller voir celle de Griffondor, se demandant silencieusement ce qui l'attendait encore.

Kylian ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il était entrer dans la salle de gauche et, il n'y avait que des livres. Ils partaient du sol et, montaient jusqu'au plafond. Ceci en une vingtaine de rangée. Ravie, il farfouilla parmi les rangées, remplissant sa bourse de tonnes de livres différents. Des livres sur l'occlumencie et la légimencie, sur les potions, la DCFM, les sortilèges, métamorphose, la médicomagie, la magie du sang, des livres sur des sortilèges que seul les aurors apprenait et, bien d'autre encore. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la caverne à sa droite, totalement émerveiller. Il n'y découvrit que des armes à profusion. Il prit ainsi quatre petites dague, en cachant deux dans ses bottes et, les deux autres dans les fourreau sur sa taille. Il allait sortir lorsqu'un éclat lumineux attira son attention. Totalement envouté, il arriva près d'une arme qu'il qualifia de grandiose. D'un blanc immaculé comme ses yeux, l'épée vibrait de magie blanche. Kylian la prit dans ses mains et, il se sentit comme lorsqu'il avait eu sa baguette la première fois. Il la mit dans le dernier fourreau qu'il avait, celui-ci se trouvant dans le dos et, sortit pour aller dans une autre caverne. Ainsi, lorsqu'il arriva dans la caverne avec son argent, il avait pas loin de 200 livres différents, allant de la magie de l'esprit et sans baguette au simple art moldue et à la cuisine. Il prit sa deuxième bourse sans fond et, prit piles de galions sur piles de galions pour la remplir. Il avait maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait. Il remercia une nouvelle fois les Gobelins et, sortit à l'extérieur de la banque, un fin sourire au lèvres.


	3. La Fusion

Content de ses possessions, il se dirigea vers Ollivanders, n'ayant pas de baguette en arrivant dans le passé. La cloche tinta lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et, Kylian devint nostalgique. Il se rappelait de sa bonne vieille baguette, son amie de toujours. Il soupira de tristesse et, essayant d'occulter ses pensées, se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il attendit en silence, se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Heureusement, rien ne vint, excepter une petite brise d'air glaciale qui lui arriva dans le cou. Frissonnant, il se passa la main dans le cou mais, ne trouvant rien, haussa les épaules et chercha Ollivanders du regard. Lorsqu'il le vit, il ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire, découvrant ainsi au maître des baguettes sa présence. Ollivanders, habituellement bien habiller, était maintenant affubler d'une grande robe orange, avait des oreilles de lapin blanche et des moustaches noirs. Celui-ci, rouge de colère et de honte, s'exclama.

**- Ye ne voit pwah ce qu'il y a de dwole,** articula lamentablement Ollivanders.

Kylian repartit à rire de plus belles, se faisant renfrogner Ollivanders encore plus. Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, il articula difficilement.

**- Je... Je suis désoler Mr mais, vous êtes trop drôle habiller ainsi.**

Prenant en pitié le vendeur, Kylian bougea légèrement la main et Ollivanders retrouva son aspect normale. Kyl eut un petit sourire, des spasmes de rire secouant encore son corps. Le vendeur eut légèrement l'air étonner mais, oubliant vite qu'il n'avait pas eut de baguette en main, lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider.

**- En effet Ollivanders, vous pouvez m'aider. Il se trouve que je n'ai plus de baguette. J'ai mis tellement de puissance dans un sort, qu'elle a exploser.**

Ollivanders eut une tête à faire rire, hocha la tête après plusieurs minutes et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique. Il en revint avec une boite noir avec des dessins tribaux dessus.

**- C'est une baguette que personne n'a jamais réussie à vendre. Elle est tellement puissante qu'ont à du mal à la tenir en main plus de quelque seconde. Faite très attention en la maniant, elle pourrait très certainement vous tuer.**

Kylian hocha la tête et, prit la baguette en main. Tout de suite après, un phénomène étrange se produisit. Au lieu des habituelles paillettes qui sorte du bout, un vent magique se leva, les éléments se déchainèrent et, Kylian devint tellement brillant qu'Ollivanders dut fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il put les ouvrir à nouveau, il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. La baguette était en train de fusionner avec la paume de main du jeune homme, le faisant alors atrocement souffrir. Le vendeur se précipita vers le jeune homme mais, alors qu'il allait lui enlever la baguette, celle-ci rentra complètement dans la paume de main de Kylian. En un cri déchirant, il s'effondra par terre, ses cheveux, détacher on ne sait comment, formant une auréole tout autour de sa tête. Ollivanders, après une seconde de panique, courut vers sa cheminé et, appela la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider, Dumbledore.

Celui-ci était en train de manger des bonbons au citrons, lorsqu'il vit la tête de son ami apparaître dans la cheminé. Albus, croyant à une visite de courtoisie, lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillant de joie.

**- Bonjour mon bon ami, comment allez-vous ?**

Ollivanders eut un soupir alarmé, jetant un œil vers son client avant de revenir à Albus.

**- Bubus, ce n'est pas le moment. Un de mes clients était venu m'acheter une baguette et, après qu'il y ait eu un grand éclat blanc l'entourant, la baguette ces mis à fusionner avec sa main. Il faut que vous m'aidiez, je vous en pris.**

Dumbledore se leva, alarmé. **- Vous dites que la baguette voulait fusionner ou, qu'elle A fusionner Ollivanders ?, demanda Dumbledore, plus aucune étincelle de présente dans ses yeux.**

**- Elle a fusionner, mon vieil ami. Elle a fusionner et, le jeune est évanouie.**

Albus eut un air grave, dit au Vendeur d'aller trouver son client et qu'il irait chercher Pomona pour l'aider. Olli acquiesça de la tête et repartit vers Kylian, pendant qu'Albus allait chercher Pomona en catastrophe, ses longues robes flottant autour de lui alors qu'il courait. Lorsqu'il croisa Minerva en chemin, elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait mais, il l'ignore, lui intimant silencieusement de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement l'infirmerie, Dumbledore entra en catastrophe dans le bureau de Pompom, se fichant royalement de ses cri indigner.

**- Mais enfin Albus ...**commença Pomona mais, en voyant le regard du Directeur, elle préféra se taire.

**- Pas le temps Pompom, prenez tout ce que vous pouvez, nous allons chez Ollivanders. La baguette à fusionner avec un de ses clients.**

Pomona eut un air catastropher et, hochant la tête, prit tout ce qu'il lui faudrait et, en compagnie de Pomona et Minerva, ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et, ensuite, chez Ollivanders. La première chose qu'ils virent en sortant de la cheminé, fut Ollivanders qui, dans tout ses états, s'agitait autour de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Pomona, comprenant tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, se précipita vers l'Adolescent. Albus, en la voyant soudainement s'arrêter, fronça les sourcils et s'avança. Il eut un mouvement de recul et, un air stupéfait, en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Minerva, totalement intriguer maintenant, s'avança vers le Directeur et, ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsqu'une plainte de douleur s'éleva de devant. En se tournant vers Ollivanders, elle eut un cri de surprise, en croyant voir un ange devant elle. Lorsqu'elle eut reprit ses esprits et, qu'elle vit que ce n'en était pas un, elle se précipita sur Pompom, lui intimant de soigner l'adolescent. Celle-ci acquiesça et, se précipitant vers Kylian, intima à tout le monde de reculer. Par contre, Albus ne l'écouta pas et, s'approcha de l'adolescent. Il avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait intriguer. Il prit la main droite de Kylian et regarda les bagues.

**- Mon dieu, ne me dite pas que ...**, eut du mal à articuler Dumbledore, les yeux obstinément fixé sur les bagues.

Minerva, voyant ça, regarda elle aussi et, elle poussa un cri. Ollivanders, n'y comprenant décidément rien, le fit remarquer.

**- Les bagues, regarder les bagues du petit.**, dit Minerva, d'une voix blanche.

Ollivanders et Pomona firent ce qu'elle avait dit et, il lâchèrent eux aussi un cri. Dumbledore, enfin remit de sa surprise, se tourna vers l'infirmière.

**- Pomona, soignez ce petit s'il vous plait, il faut absolument qu'il reste en vie.**

Elle acquiesça de la tête, enleva le chandail du garçon et, alors qu'elle allait pour le soigner, un cri d'horreur comme jamais personne n'en avait entendu, résonna dans la boutique.


	4. Shadow

Tous sursautèrent en entendant le cri. Alors que Pompom essayait, en vain, de calmer le garçon, Albus se sentait impuissant devant sa souffrance. En croisant le regard de Pomfresh, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait mais, n'ayant pas le coeur de faire ça, il fit signe que non. Pompom lui jeta un regard furibond avant de lui pointer furieusement Kylian et ensuite, sa tête. Soupirant, Dumbledore finit par acquiescer et, en marchant lentement, vint à coter du garçon. Il tendit la main, lui caressant les cheveux, pendant qu'il sortait sa baguette. …trangement, le toucher du directeur semblait apaiser le garçon. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue, tout le monde haussèrent les épaules et regardèrent Albus. Un silence, entrecouper de gémissement, fut rompu par le Légilimens lancé par Albus, sur le petit. Ce qu'il vit alors, lui serra atrocement le coeur. Il ne pouvait certes pas, voir le visage des personnes mais, lorsqu'il vit ce que ce garçon avait vécu, il eut envie de crier un bon coup. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva à la scène du viol qu'il sortit de l'esprit du plus jeune, un air horrifier sur le visage. Pompom, en voyant son expression, comprit et laissa échapper un hoquet de tristesse. Elle porta les deux mains à sa bouche, les yeux grands ouvert, murmurant comme une litanie.

**- Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas possible, pas possible, pas possible, pas possible, pas possible.**

Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut reprit ses esprits, elle tourna son visage en larmes vers les deux autres. Albus, lui, gardait obstinément ses yeux rivé sur le corps encore inconscient de Kylian, deux fin sillont de larmes coulant en continu sur ses joues. Ne voulant pas expliquer ce qu'il avait vu, il laissa le soin à Pompom de le faire. Lorsqu'il entendit deux hoquet de stupeur, il se sécha les joues, fit signe à Pomfresh d'approcher et, il se pencha sur le plus jeune.

**- Nous devrions l'emmener à Poudlard Pompom. Ce n'est pas bon qu'il reste ici tout seul, il devrait être entourer après ce qu'il à vécu. Il n'a sûrement pas encore confiance en nous mais, je ferai tout pour que cela change.**

Albus parlait avec une tel conviction que les deux femmes ne purent qu'acquiescer, secrètement heureuse qu'il emmène ce jeune homme avec eux. Albus le prit dans ses bras, passa dans la cheminée et, annonça sa Destination.

**- Poudlard, Infirmerie.**

Rendu sur place, il arrangea le petit du mieux qu'il put. Il dit ensuite à Pompom qu'il allait voir Tom et, il sortit de la pièce. Minerva elle, lui dit qu'elle allait retourner à sa chambre, elle voulait se reposer, tout ces événements l'avait plus chambouler que ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser croire. Dumbledore ne fit qu'acquiescer et, ses robes voletant autour de lui, se dirigea vers son bureau. Il avertit ensuite Tom, le Barman du Chaudron Baveur, que le jeune garçon de la chambre 107 était avec lui à Poudlard, ayant eu un petit accident. Tom, inquiet pour Kylian, lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passer. Il ne comprit deux mots, alors que Albus ne repassait une seconde fois dans la cheminée. _Fusion_ et _baguette_. Tom hocha la tête tout seul, perdu dans ses pensée. Ce jeune homme était intriguant mais, pas le moins du monde dangereux. Pendant ce temps, Pomfresh essayait de faire sortir son patient de son coma, alors que celui-ci s'obstinait, inconsciemment, à y rester. Elle employa alors les grands moyens. Elle avait apprit un sort qui sortait les personnes du coma, lorsqu'elle étudiait la médicomagie. Il était certes dangereux mais, si son patient continuait à être inconscient, il pourrait mourir. Elle haussa les épaules, dirigea sa baguette et, allait pour lancer le sort lorsqu'un étrange phénomène se produisit. La magie présente en Harry avait sentit le danger et, afin de protéger son possesseur, l'avait entourer d'un bouclier puissant, empêchant toute magie d'y entrer.

Pomfresh soupira et, haussa les épaules. Si la magie s'en mêlait, c'est que ce n'était plus de son ressort. Elle repartit donc vers son bureau, s'étant assurer juste avant de lancer un sort qui la préviendrait si il se réveillerait. Kylian, lui, avait l'impression de rêver, il ne pouvait juste pas y croire, il se trouvait en face d'une dame au long cheveux bouclé brun, les yeux mordoré et la peau légèrement bronzé. Il se dégageait d'elle tellement de pouvoir qu'il avait l'étrange impression de suffoquer mais, d'être euphorique. …trange mélange, il faut bien l'avouer. Cette Dame, en fait, était Gaïa, la créatrice du monde magique. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, fière de ce qu'elle voyait et, alors qu'il voyait une lumière blanche apparaître, la dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de revenir à lui, fut Gaïa lui mettre quelque chose dans sa bourse argenté. Lorsque Kylian revint finalement à lui, se fut pour constater qu'il n'y avait que du blanc. En y regardant de plus près, il soulagea de soulagement, ce n'était que le plafond. Lorsqu'il laissa ses yeux parcourir les lieux, il s'aperçut qu'il était allonger sur un lit moelleux, dans une infirmerie, infirmerie qu'il reconnut tout de suite. C'était celle de Poudlard, ou il avait passer le plus clair de son temps depuis sa 1er année. D'ailleurs, le vautour arrivait - c'est comme ça qu'il la surnommait en 1996 - droit sur lui, différente potion dans les mains.

**- Jeune homme, faite moi le plaisir de boire ces potions, et tout de suite.**

Soupirant, Kylian acquiesça, décourager de devoir passer du temps cloîtrer dans une chambre, sans rien à faire. Alors qu'il pensait à ça, le Directeur passa la porte de l'infirmerie, sous le regard furieux de Pompom. Elle essaya bien évidemment de le renvoyer mais, voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, poussa un cri de rage et partit vers son bureau. Une fois seule, Kylian risqua un regard vers le Directeur. Il s'aperçut qu'il le regardait tristement, une lueur tout de même intrigue dans le regard. Un fin sourire en coin, il lui dit tout ce qu'il savait, sans mentionner, évidemment, qu'il venait du futur. Il ne dit donc que ce qu'il avait appris de Myrddin, sans lui donner son véritable non. Dumbledore étant Dumbledore, il savait qui était Myrddin et donc, eut un véritable sursaut de surprise en apprenant qu'il avait reçut une mission de Merlin lui-même. Faute de pouvoir l'empêcher, il lui proposa de l'aider mais, Kylian du refuser. Il lui dit qu'il ne lui demanderait qu'un seule chose, être accepter à Poudlard.

**- Je comprend Kylian mais, je ne peux pas prendre une décision comme ça. Je dois d'abord mesurer vos connaissance avant de pouvoir vous accepter ici.**

Kylian eut un petit rire au visage déconfit du Directeur. Il lui assura que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il passerait les tests avec joies. Albus acquiesça, lui dit qu'il allait en informer des examinateurs et sortit de l'infirmerie, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers le jeune. Lorsqu'il fut partit, Kylian extirpa d'une de ses bourses son œuf de phœnix. Il le regarda longuement avant qu'un craquement le fasse revenir à la réalité. En regardant tout autour de lui, il réalisa finalement que cela venait de l'œuf. En y regardant de plus près, il vit qu'il était en train d'éclore. Il le déposa donc délicatement sur le draps, le regardant avec des yeux attendrit. Lorsqu'un piaillement retentit, il eut un tendre sourire et caressa la tête de l'oisillon. Celui-ci, adorant la marque d'affection, frotta sa tête contre la main, en voulant plus. Riant sous cape, Kylian accorda le vœu du petit Phœnix en le prenant dans ses mains et en le cajolant. Celui-ci poussa un piaillement ravie et se blottie dans ses mains, roucoulant de bonheur. Kyl eut un petit rire et, alors qu'il allait le déposer, se demanda quel nom il allait bien pouvoir lui donner.

**- Quel nom je vais bien pouvoir te donner, toi ?**

Le phœnix piailla d'affection, cherchant d'autre caresse.

**- Oui, tu ne peux pas répondre. Bon, euuuu, que pense-tu de Desperado ?** Pour seule réponse, il se reçût un regard indigner et une tape d'aile sur la main. **D'accord, ça ne te plait pas** rit-il **Que pense-tu de Shadow alors ?** Un piaillement ravie retentit, lui donnant sa réponse.

Kylian sourit, le prit dans ses mains et le cajola. Il lui offrit un doux sourire, le regard extrêmement tendre.

**- Alors tu seras donc Shadow, mon mignon.**

Le phœnix lui offrit un petit chant ravie, se blottie dans ses mains et s'endormit. Trouvant que c'était une bonne idée, Kylian décida d'en faire de même, sans remarquer qu'une paire de yeux bleu les observait, un tendre sourire au lèvre. _Décidément, cette année serait riche en événement,_ pensa Albus, tout en retournant dans son bureau, l'image du garçon et de son phœnix blottie contre lui imprimer sur ses paupières.


	5. Le manoir des Potter

Ce fut en entendant un chant que Kylian se réveilla. La première chose qu'il vit, en ouvrant les yeux, fut Shadow, qui se tenait fièrement sur ses pattes arrières, le regardant affectueusement. Kylian lui ébouriffa les plumes et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre de bain, trente minute plus tard, il constata que Pompom l'attendait furieusement et, dès qu'elle le vit, elle fondit sur lui, tel un chasseur ayant repérer une proie. Kylian eut un rire amuser et lui gratifia un de ses plus beau sourire, faisant rosir Pomfresh.

**- Ne vous en faite pas, Madame, je suis parfaitement remis. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai déjà subis**, bien qu'il parlait clairement au début, il ne fit que marmonner la phrase. Pompom l'entendit mais, elle fit comme si de rien était.

Finalement, elle eut un soupir et lui permit de quitter l'infirmerie. Remplie de gratitude, il lui offrit un sourire, prit Shadow dans ses mains et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur. Fait étrange, la gargouille s'empressa de le laisser passer lorsqu'il arriva devant elle. Haussant les épaules devant se phénomène, il décida finalement de monter voir Albus. Arriver en haut des escaliers, il se dirigea vers la porte, cogna et comme elle était déjà ouverte, entra. Lorsqu'il vit que le Directeur n'était pas seul, il eut un air désoler.

**- Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger**

Albus eut un moment un air surpris, n'ayant pas vu qu'il avait monter les escaliers. se faisant une note mentale, il sourit au jeune homme et lui assura qu'il ne dérangeait nullement. Acquiesçant, il jeta tout de même un regard étrange sur l'autre homme. Il était assez grand, les cheveux noirs indomptable et, les yeux marrons. Dumbledore, voyant qu'il regardait l'homme, eut un sourire et les présenta.

**- Mon garçon, voici Henry Potter. Henry, je te présente .... euuuu** Albus eut un air gêné, ayant complètement oublier de demander le nom du nouveau venu. **Pardon, j'ai oublier de te demander ton nom petit. Comment t'appele-tu ?**

Kylian eut un petit rire se disant que, décidément, Dumbledore restait le même, que ce soit dans le passé ou dans le futur.

**- Mais ce n'est rien, monsieur le Directeur. Je me présente, mon nom est Kylian Serdaigle Griffondor Poufsouffle mais, vous pouvez m'appelez Kyl**. Il adressa un clin d'oeil au deux autres, riant sous cape lorsqu'il vit Henry recracher sa gorgé de thé et Dumbledore s'étrangler avec un bonbon au citron.

Dirigeant sa main vers Dumbledore, il marmonna une formule. Sa main devint blanche l'espace d'une seconde et, juste après, Albus put respirer convenablement, le bonbon toujours présent dans sa bouche mais, décoincer de sa gorge.

**- Tu veux dire que tu es ... le descendant de trois des quatres fondateurs ?** S'étrangla Henry, un air stupéfait sur le visage.

Kylian eut un petit sourire et, comme pour le prouver, leur montra les bagues et, pour finir, le collier. Voyant qu'Albus n'était pas convaincu, il lui montra ses deux épées.

**- D'accord, admettons que tu sois vraiment qui tu es, aurais-tu une autre preuve de cela, petit ?**

Kylian eut un air désespérer et, en désespoir de cause, leur dit.

**- Faite moi passer des tests dans les matières, je vous prouverai bien que je suis vraiment leur descendants.**

Voyant Henry et Albus acquiescer, il leva les yeux au ciel, leur fit un signe de tête mais, alors qu'il allait sortir, un chant joyeux attira son attention. Sur sa droite, Fumseck venait vers lui, l'air particulièrement ravie. Kylian eut un petit rire, s'inclina devant lui et, se mit à lui parler en Phoenixis, le langage des Phœnix.

_**- Bonjour mon vieil ami. Comment vas-tu ? **_

_**- Aussi merveilleux que cela puisse aller Kyl, aussi merveilleux que cela puisse aller.**_

Kylian hocha la tête, adressa un dernier mot à Fumseck tout en lui caressant la tête, sourit au deux hommes et, alors qu'il allait sortir, Dumbledore le retint.

**- Kylian, reste avec nous deux minutes s'il te plait.** Lorsqu'il vit qu'il revenait vers lui, il se rassied et se tourna vers Henry. **Henry, est-ce que tu pourrais emmener ce jeune homme chez toi ? En plus, s'il est **_**vraiment**_** ce qu'il dit, **_**la**_** pièce devrait pouvoir s'ouvrir pour lui.**

Henry acquiesça, fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du château. Kylian suivit en silence, secrètement heureux de pouvoir voir son son père. Traversé la barrière, Kyl ne fit qu'effleurer Henry avant qu'il transplane seul, ayant vu ou il allait. Il se retrouva devant un portail en fer blanc, des roses ouvragé de gravé dessus. Il apposa sa main sur la barrière, sans rien demander à Henry. Le portail fit comme à Gringotts, il prit une goutte de son sang et s'ouvrit. Voyant le regard d'Henry, il haussa les épaules, lui disant qu'il connaissait ses portails et que, de toute façon, la porte de son coffre, à Gringotts, était fait pareil. Henry eut l'air sceptique à cette explication mais, il finit tout de même par avancer vers le manoir, ne voulant pas avoir à affronter la colère de sa femme. Il eut à peine pousser la porte qu'une tornade lui tomba dessus, lui donnant l'ordre de dire ou il était, qu'il était inconscient de rester dehors par les temps qui court. Ça dura au moins cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne remarque la présence d'une autre personne.

En voyant le jeune, elle se tourna vers Henry, une question muettes dans le regard. Il leva les yeux au ciels et, se mit à raconter ce qu'il savait de lui et, que c'était un ordre formel de Dumbledore. Sa femme, n'en croyant au début pas un mots, croyant que c'était un mangemort déguiser, fut rassurer en voyant le collier. Elle prit donc Kylian dans ses bras et, les escortas tout deux dans la cuisine, leur servant à chacun une soupe et une salade de nouille. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, elle leur donna le ragout, écoutant son mari raconter sa journée. Kylian lui, restait silencieux. Il n'avait jamais connu ses grand-parents donc, il était probablement mort avant qu'il ne naisse. Trouvant sa trop triste, il décida de tout faire pour les préserver d'une mort non naturelle. Alors qu'il allait poser une question, une alarme retentit dans toute la maison.

Poussant un cri épouvanté, Henry regarda Séréna dans les yeux, lui intimant l'ordre de rester ici. Kylian, bien sûr, se leva en même temps que son grand-père et, sans lui laisser le temps de l'en empêcher, il se dirigea vers ou son instinct lui disait y avoir un problème, pré-au-lard.


	6. La Porte

Kylian regarda tout autour de lui, c'était la panique. Il n'y avait pas un endroit ou on ne voyait pas de feu ou, de masque de mangemort. Il leva les yeux au ciel et, laissa son aura l'entourer. Il était maintenant entourer de brume blanche pure. Kylian avança vers les mangemorts, en envoyant voler juste avec un geste de la main, sans incantation. Henry, arriver entre temps, avait les yeux grand exorbité et la bouche grande ouverte. Kylian en aurait bien rit si la situation n'était pas aussi critique. Alors qu'il allait lancer une autre vague, un mangemort lui planta un coup d'épée dans l'abdomen. Faisant fi de la douleur, il sortit Muragi, son épée. Il laissa son aura s'imprégner du pouvoir de l'épée, celle-ci devenant alors aussi brillante que le soleil. Il chargea le mangemort qui l'avait attaquer, mettant de côté la douleur qui l'assaillait de plus en plus. …videmment, le mangemort réussie à parer l'attaque mais, de peine. Laissant son instinct le guider, il se mit à attaquer de tout côté l'homme masqué. Entre-temps, Henry, s'étant remis de sa béatitude, lança des sortilèges aux mangemorts qui n'était pas tombé au combat. Kylian avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas faire voir sa douleur. Il décida donc d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il fit donc une feinte, il fit croire au mangemort qu'il était trop blesser pour l'attaquer. Celui-ci, croyant au piège, eut un long rire guttural, avança vers sa proie et s'apprêta à baisser son arme. Kylian, prenant l'opportunité qui s'était présenté à lui, para l'attaque, se releva plus vite que l'éclair et, en faisant un crochet, fit envoler l'épée plus loin. Le mangemort ainsi désarmé, il n'eut aucun mal à l'envoyer valser 5m plus loin avec un expelliarmus informulé. Il alla ensuite donner un coup de main à Henry, une main pressant la blessure qu'il avait à l'abdomen.

**- Occupe toi d'éloigner les mangemort Kylian**

Kylian acquiesça, se tourna vers les mangemorts et invoqua le dieu du vent.

**- J'en appelle au force du vent, ' Kouryu, vient à mon aide.**

Un gigantesque vent se leva, faisant s'envoler les capes de toute les personnes qui se trouvait autour de Kylian. Il fit un signe de tête vers Henry, se tourna vers les mangemorts, laissant la force de Kouryu l'imprégner. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il en avait assez, il leva les bras au ciel, le vent se levant encore plus furieusement. Sa cape claquait autour de lui, un tiraillement de sa blessure le fit un instant souffrir. Prenant sur lui, il tendit les mains lentement vers les mangemorts et cria

**- DAIIIRYOOOOOOOOSS**

Des centaines de lames se dirigèrent vers les mangemorts, dirigé par une main de fer par Kylian. Ceux encore debout tombèrent les un après les autres. Le père de Lucius, voyant ça, transplana immédiatement vers son maître. Kylian cria de rage, il ne voulait absolument pas qu'il en reste envie. Ainsi, Balthazar savait qu'il était la. C'était très mauvais, vraiment très mauvais. Il fit signe à Henry et, ils transplanèrent tout deux au manoirs. Kylian, la main toujours sur sa blessure, vacilla un instant avant de se rétablir comme il faut. Henry ne vit rien, trop occupé à échapper à sa femme. Kylian avança vers le manoir, fit un petit sourire à Séréna et, alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il tomba lentement vers l'avant. La dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de perdre connaissance, est Séréna qui accourait vers lui, suivit de son mari. Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'il revint finalement à lui, il vit Séréna à son chevet, qui lui passait un linge mouiller sur le front. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était réveiller, Séréna poussa un soupir de soulagement.

**- Tu nous as fait peur petit. T'évanouir comme ça, en plus, la blessure que tu avais étais vraiment pas belle. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?**

Kylian haussa les épaules, l'air de dire, j'en sais rien. Il fit un sourire contrit à Séréna et, voulut se lever. Voyant ça en n'étant pas du tout d'accord, elle le repoussa sur le divan, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il reste allonger. Haussant les épaules, Kylian acquiesça, se recouchant sur les oreilles. Il siffla une trille et, Shadow vint vers lui. Il eut un petit rire, le prit dans ses bras et le cajola. Séréna eut un tendre sourire en voyant ça. Elle le laissa seule et se rendit dans la cuisine. Henry, assied à la table, se tourna vers elle, lui demandant comment le petit allait. Séréna eut un petit rire, lui assurant qu'il allait à merveille. Acquiesçant, il se leva, embrassa Séréna et alla voir Kylian.

**- Comment vas-tu petit ?**

**- Je vais bien Henry. Merci de vous en soucier.**

Henry eut un petit rire.

**- Allons, tutoie moi Kylian. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.**

Kylian rit un bon coup, approuvant de la tête. Un piaillement indigné retentit alors dans le salon. En regardant Shadow, il vit qu'il le regardait, totalement indigné qu'il ait arrêté les caresse. Kylian explosa de rire, se remettant à le caresser. Henry eut un petit sourire, souhaita bonne nuit à Kylian et monta se coucher. Kylian lui fit un hochement de tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris et se leva. Il alla trouver Séréna dans la cuisine. Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à le sermonner de s'être lever, il lui fit un sourire, lui assurant qu'il allait bien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tout de même lui dire d'aller se coucher, Kylian lui coupa volontairement la parole.

**- Dite, Séré, pourrais-je savoir ou je vais dormir ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit le divan mais, si vous voulez, je peux tout de même rester dessus.**

Séréna eut un air vexé. Kylian partit à rire et Séréna, rassurer, eut un petit rire aussi et lui dit de la suivre. Elle le conduisit au 3e étage et le mena à la chambre qu'il allait occuper. Elle était entièrement fait de rouge, allant dans des tons foncé et pâle. Il se traina lentement vers son lit, mit Shadow sur son oreiller et s'endormit. Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui le réveillèrent, le lendemain matin, de son sommeil réparateur. En s'étirant, il nettoya son chandail en un mouvement de main, les blessures s'étant réouverte cette nuit. Il se leva lentement, prit Shadow dans ses mains et descendit dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit une tête connu. C'est comme si tu te regardait dans un miroir sauf que la, vu que Kylian a changer, c'est son ancien lui, excepter les yeux ^^'. En plus, vu qu'il n'avait plus de lunette ... M'enfin, passons. La main toujours sur sa blessure, il fit un signe de tête vers Séréna et Henry, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et, eut une grimace de douleur, sa blessure le tiraillant. Séréna, voyant ça, eut un air renfrogner, fit venir à elle des compresses et de quoi nettoyer la plaie, vint vers Kylian et lui intima d'enlever son chandail. Soupirant, il fit comme demander. Faisant fit des hoquets choquer à la vue de son torse, il attendit qu'elle nettoie sa plaie, les traits crispé de douleur. Lorsqu'elle eut terminer, il la remercia d'un hochement de tête et se servit son petit déjeuner, après avoir remit son chandail. Personne n'avait vu son dos et, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit. Finalement, Henry lui dit de le suivre, qu'il se rendait à _la_ porte. Kylian acquiesça, se leva difficilement et le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte ouvragé blanche. Kylian n'entendait plus ce qu'on lui disait. La porte l'appelait, il mit ses deux mains à plat sur la porte et, en un déclic, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Henry, jusque la sceptique, eut un sursaut de surprise. Seul l'héritier de Godric pouvait l'ouvrir. Personne n'avait jamais réussie à rentrer dans la pièce.

Henry sourit et s'apprêta à suivre Kylian mais, une barrière l'empêcha d'y aller. Une voix l'appelait, elle lui disait de venir le voir. Kylian fit donc comme dit et, rentra dans la pièce. La porte se referma lentement derrière lui. James, qui était arriver entre-temps, eut un sursaut de surprise, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Alors qu'il allait poser une question à son père, un cri résonna de la pièce. Henry, remit de sa surprise, voulut ouvrir la porte, la forçant à s'ouvrir mais, elle était bloquer. Une lumière blanche aveuglante survint alors et la porte s'ouvrit. Une brume blanche entoura Kylian et le déposa délicatement sur le sol. Survint alors une voix, venu d'on ne sait ou.

**- Veillez bien sur lui, il a une longue tâche à accomplir. Il aura besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire. Nous, Godric, Rowena et Helga, vous demandons d'aider notre seul héritier dans sa quête. Au revoir jeune descendant, que la paix soit avec vous.**

La porte se referma alors et Henry se mit en mode pause, croyant avoir rêvé. Lorsqu'il regarda son fils, il vit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il prit Kylian dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa femme. Séréna, en voyant arriver son mari, cru au pire. Elle se précipita donc vers eux, prit Kylian des bras d'Henry et regarda ce qu'il avait. Elle souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était seulement épuiser. Elle fit signe à Henry d'aller le porter dans sa chambre. Celui-ci acquiesça, prit le petit dans ses bras et monta le coucher. Séréna et James, de leur côté, se lancèrent un regard complice. C'était rare de voir Henry aussi protecteur. Ils haussèrent les épaules dans un bel ensemble, se dirigeant chacun vers le salon. Kylian passa la moitié de la journée coucher, sa magie lui revenant. Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, il vit Henry à son chevet. Il eut un sourire attendrit, lui mit une couverture dessus et descendit en silence dans le salon. Il eut un sourire en voyant les deux en train de regarder un album photo. Il avança silencieusement vers eux, se plaçant derrière Séréna. Il lui souffla alors dans le cou. Elle sauta d'au moins 20 cm et Kylian explosa de rire, bien vite suivit par James. Ils se regardèrent, complices et Kylian lui fit un clin d'œil. Séréna, se tournant lentement, eut un air furibond en voyant Kylian mais, son sourire s'attendrit en le voyant rire ainsi, insouciant.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Kylian s'installa sur le divan à côté de James, demandant ce qu'il regardait. Séréna eut un petit sourire malicieux, tourna les pages vers James bébé et lui tendit l'album. En voyant la bouille de James plein de bouillit, il explosa littéralement de rire, tapant du poing sur l'album. James, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, regarda l'album et devint rouge de honte. Un cri indigné retentit.

**- MAMAAAANN**

Séréna partit aussi à rire, se moquant royalement de lui. James bouda un peu mais, leur rire devint bien vite contagieux et il rit lui aussi. La soirée se termina ainsi, entre rire et blague tordue. Le lendemain, il partait tous pour le chemin de traverse. Lorsque Kylian partit se coucher, il vit que Henry était partie se coucher dans sa chambre. En riant un peu, il prit Shadow dans ses mains et se coucha sur son lit. Il éteignit la lumière d'un mouvement de main, se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit, ayant une dernière pensée pour qu'il fallait qu'il se lève de bonne heure.


	7. Note

Je m'excuse sincèrement mais, je ne pourrai plus poster de chapitre pour l'Héritier des Trois. J'ai voulu voir plus grand que moi et, en mettant trop de pouvoir à Harry, alias Kylian, le pouvoir de mon imagination c'est envolé ^^'. Je ne sais pas si je vais la refaire du début alors, pour ceux qui veule la continuer, juste m'envoyer un message et, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre ^^ Dernière chose, merci pour ceux qui ont mit des reviews, cela ma fait chaud au cœur. Vous pourrez continuer à lire mes Histoire dans ma prochaine nouvelle ( je n'ai qu'un chapitre mais, déjà, je le trouve mieux écrit que ceux de cette Histoire ^^) qui s'appellera Renouveau. Pour ceux qui la cherche, aller faire un tour du côté Harry/Severus ^^.

Merci encore de m'avoir lu. À peut-être une prochaine fois !


End file.
